


A Night Out

by ttttjay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Robert is being chatted up in the nightclub and Aaron can't help but watch.My version of the nightclub reunion.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a prompt but I wrote something different to what was asked, but I just couldn't write this any other way, so I hope you enjoy x

He takes in the kind eyes and the nice smile and he wonders if he could grow to love in the same way he has before. His mind starts to wander before he catches himself bringing his attention back to the man in front of him.

This is about moving on. Aaron has, so he returns his attention to the man in front of him. It doesn't have to turn into anything serious, besides this is two people trying to have a conversation in a loud, crowded club, there is only so far it can go.

His name is Mike, he has an accent which is hard to pick in the club but Robert thinks it's Irish, and he has this look on his face that Robert has not seen in a while. Someone who has no opinion of Robert what so ever. Robert is starting to see the appeal of a new start, a chance to make a new beginning.

It's still early in the evening and he is out with some friends for a birthday, all of them looking for a fun night, so when he offers his number and there is no reason for Robert not to take it.

Aaron is trying not to look he really is, he has stuck in and is sitting alone for crying out loud; is he really going to deny why he is here. Hearing that Robert was being taken out had made a quiet voice he had been trying to ignore suddenly rise to a roar, and before he really knew what he was doing he was here; trying to stay out of sight. Robert was talking to some strange guy and he seemed to be enjoying himself, doing exactly what Aaron had been encouraging all these months. Aaron doesn't know what he had expected to see, it wasn't like he was the only person that could find Robert attractive and Robert was single he had every right to respond to the man’s advances.

Aaron had been so caught up in watching and trying not to be seen that he almost hadn't noticed the chair opposite him being taken. Alex gives him a questioning look as he sits down, which is probably not helped by the look of surprise that Aaron is currently trying to hide.

“Fancy seeing you here?” Alex is suspicious; Aaron had shown no interest in the night out.

“Well, this is where you said you’d be,” Aaron responds trying to give them both a valid reason why he is there.

"So, why are you hiding in the corner?" Alex questions.

“I … um…” Aaron stutters, as Alex looks round in the direction Aaron’s attention had been aimed.

“Or is it who are you hiding from?” Alex says with a sigh.

“Alex…”

“I really like you Aaron, is this really the direction you are looking to go?” Alex interrupts fairly certain where this is going.

“Yeah, yeah I think it is,” even if he and Robert are going nowhere, he is even surer that he and Alex is a dead end.

“Aaron, I thought…” Alex is about to make his case about to give every emotion over and explain why this can work. He looks up to talk and Aaron gaze is gone from him, it is fixed on the man he knows is standing behind him in the crowded club and with a sigh, he gets up and walks away.

Robert is sure he caught a glimpse of Aaron in the corner out the way, but it must be his imagination, he is probably at The Mill enjoying his new living arrangement. Robert is trying not to think about it, someone else in their home, in their bed. He is here with someone who actually wants to spend time with him, they are getting to know each other underneath the background of noise. Aaron has moved on, he's told Robert to move on, hell Robert's told Aaron this is the right thing for both of them, so here he is doing just that.

It takes Aaron a few minutes… maybe more, to realise that Alex had gone, Robert actually appeared to be getting somewhere with this guy. There was a happy relaxed look about Robert that Aaron hadn't seen in a while. The dull ache that has been building in his chest for months twists into something darker and Aaron tries to work out what to do, he's trying to make sense of why he had come here in the first place, what had he expected?

Maybe, he should just leave and give Robert the chance that he had been telling him he needed, the chance to move on. As Aaron sat there looking across the bar he could have sworn Robert saw him just for a split second there was a stillness to Robert and an attempt to cover up the look of hope that he saw so often on Robert’s face before he returned his attention to the man that he had been chatting up. Well, they had been chatting each other up and as Aaron sat there he could slowly feel the loss that was now staring right at him.

The guy's steps away and Aaron assumes it's for a drink or whatever but he sees it as his moment. He walks across the bar until he is almost standing with Robert, who is turned so he doesn’t see Aaron approach but something makes him look around, to find Aaron like he just appeared from nowhere a few feet away. 

“Aaron?” saying his name like it's a question with, disbelief fills his voice.

"Hi," Aaron's response like he hasn't just shifted the ground below Robert's feet.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Alex?” Robert is waiting for Mike to come back; he actually thought it was going well until now that is.

Aaron really hadn’t thought this through, come over and talk to Robert had sounded like such a good plan in his head but he now realises he had no idea what he was going to say.

“I don’t know,” Aaron is not sure which question he is answering.

"Oh well, I'll let you go look for him," Robert goes to turn away, back to waiting for the new guy to return. Aaron automatically reaches out to grab Robert's arm as he turns away causing a confused look from Robert but he turns back to look at Aaron.

“We broke up,” Aaron finally finds his voice.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me," Robert doesn’t understand why Aaron has come over to tell him this.

“No, me and Alex, we broke up.”

“Why would you do that?” Robert seems genuinely confused by this conversation.

“Cause he isn’t the one I have spent the last hour watching from across the bar.”

Robert opens his mouth to say something and then closes it, there is a hurt look flashing across his face before he turns and walks away.

Aaron is frozen to the spot for a second before he turns to follow Robert who is moving as fast as he can through the crowd, making his way outside, Aaron can do nothing apart from follow him.

He catches up to find Robert in the smoking area outside, Aaron almost wishes he had a cigarette just to calm his nerves. Robert is standing in the corner trying to keep out of the slight drizzle that is beginning to start.

“What are you doing here?” Robert repeats the question hoping to get a proper answer now that there is less noise.

“Besides breaking up with my boyfriend and watching you on the pull, mainly wondering how the hell we ended up in this situation."

“Aaron, we both know the answer to that question and the situation we are now as you keep saying is for the best,” Robert closes his eyes trying to clear his head, the whole situation is making his head spin.

“What if it’s not?”

"You what?" Robert’s eyes shoot open to look at Aaron.

“What if it was still possible for you and me to work it out?” Aaron is trying to put how he feels into words but this has never been his strong point.

Robert stands with a stunned look on his face; Aaron is trying to tell if he is still breathing, and for just a second Robert's not sure he is. Robert manages to take a deep breath and starts to move around Aaron, not too sure yet where he is heading, but he will probably have to head back inside and get his jacket as it has started to rain heavier.

“Rob… Robert," Aaron reaches to grab him and manages to get him to stop.

“Are you serious?” Robert says with his back to Aaron.

"Robert, I …" Aaron is trying to find the words that will help, but it's no use.

He can only take a step moving round to in front of Robert so that they are now standing with rain starting to get on their hair and clothes, it should feel colder than it does but when Robert doesn’t move away Aaron reaches up and wraps a hand round the back of his head. Aaron can feel the dampness in his hair and as he reaches up and places his lips against Robert's, he can feel the water running down both their faces. There is a moment in which they are both standing there with the lips pressed against each other, Aaron is waiting to be pushed away when Robert starts to move opening his mouth and Aaron response pulling in closer and trying to hold on to this moment for as long as possible.

Robert can't believe what he is hearing and is fairly certain he has slipped into one of his weird dreams, but Aaron seems to be going with it and this appears to be real. Maybe, he should just walk away before either of them get hurt but before he can get anywhere there is a familiar body pressed against his followed by a mouth that it takes him a second to catch-up with. When he does he can only take the moment and run with it even if it's not real he is not going to deny himself this one moment, but the more it goes on the more he realises he is not dreaming.

They stand in the rain mouth moving against mouth, tongue meeting tongue and hands’ starting to roam, in the end, Robert has to pull away, to take a moment, to take a breath, to make sure.

“Are you sure?” Robert asks slightly breathless.

“Yeah,” Aaron says looking at Robert through the rain realising it had gotten heavier before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to prompts, message me on [Tumblr](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com) x


End file.
